1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, particularly, protective clothing, and, more particularly, to high visibility vests, which are worn for safety, daytime or nighttime, over uniforms or other outer clothing, typically by personnel involved in police, fire, safety, hospital, and other public services.
2. The Prior Art
High visibility articles of clothing typically incorporate combinations of luminescent and retro-reflective surfaces, which combine to provide brilliant contrast against relatively obscure daytime and nighttime backgrounds. As is well known, luminescent surfaces are coated or impregnated with chemical compositions (i.e. fluorescent or phosphorescent) that collect light, which may be of relatively low luminosity, e.g. ambient light, and respond by emitting light of relatively high luminosity. As is well known, retro-reflective surfaces (i.e. distributions of minute corner reflectors or high refractive index glass beads) return specular light in the direction of its source, e.g. vehicle headlights at night. Regular clothing often is appropriate in service situations. Service clothing often is designed with safety as a special consideration. In any case, it is necessary to minimize the likelihood that a wearer may become a victim when clothing, particularly an accessory vest, is caught accidentally by a vehicle hazard, grasped deliberately during an assault, or contaminated by chemical or biological agents during a rescue effort.